villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nuova Shenron
Nuova Shenron is one of Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT and the dragon of Four Star Ball. History Nuova Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls, in his case, the wish that restored King Piccolo's youth. Battling Goku Nuova Shenron encountered Goku and Pan when they entered his domain, a city that he had reduced to a waste land. He first attempted to attack them from with a large flame orb and finally introduced himself as the "invincible four star dragon". After hearing about the demise of Haze, Rage, Naturon, and Oceanus Shenron, which seemed to surprise him, Nuova fought Pan and easily avoided her attack, before he defeated her with a blow to the head. After Goku demanded the dragon let her go, he did just that and put her out of harms way. The pair then faced off and Nuova Shenron managed to dominate the battle, using his speed and ability to increase his body temperature. Goku found himself being chased by Nuova Shenron all over the city and finally transformed into Super Saiyan 4, after almost being destroyed by Nuova's Nova Death Ray attack. The Shadow Dragon responded by shedding his outer shell and increasing his speed even more. Though this evened things out, Nuova Shenron's speed still gave him the advantage. Goku drew the Shadow Dragon into a series of pipes below the city and managed to catch him off guard. However he did not finish Nuova Shenron and stated that this was his way of thanking the dragon for not destroying Pan when he had the chance. The Shadow Dragon said that he only wanted a fair fight and the two headed to the surface to finish their battle. However Nuova's brother, Eis Shenron, appeared and ridiculed and assaulted Nuova Shenron for being weak, though Nuova did not retaliate because they were brothers. Eis then fought against Goku himself, while Nuova watched from the sidelines. Goku however managed to easily fight Eis, who was forced to resort to freezing him solid. He ordered Nuova Shenron to incinerate him, but Nuova instead turned on his brother and used the heat of his attack to free Goku. Eis later used Nuova as a shield when Goku attempted to destroy him with a Kamehameha wave. When the Saiyan finally had the ice dragon at point blank range, Nuova asked Goku to spare him if he gave the Saiyan his Dragon Ball (Despite believing Eis had brought this on himself). The fire dragon then gave Goku a medicine that would cure the blindness brought on by Eis Shenron's sneak attack. However Syn Shenron killed him immediately for his show of mercy. With his dying breath, Nuova said that he was sorry and only wanted a fair fight. Fighting Omega Shenron Nuova Shenron made a return during Goku and Vegeta's fight against Syn Shenron. After Goku swallowed the four star Dragon Ball in order to stop Syn Shenron from becoming Omega Shenron again, the positive energy in the Saiyan's body recreated Nuova and he emerged, though apparently loyal to Syn Shenron. He asked to fight the pair alone, which Syn agreed to and the fire dragon managed to outmatch Vegeta. Nuova Shenron then fought against Goku, but the two quickly struck Syn Shenron and the fire dragon prepared a final attack, the Nova Sphere, a fiery sphere of energy that would destroy them both. As he prepared to unleash this attack, Nuova stated his contempt for Syn Shenron, since he killed him from behind. However the fire dragon's taunts of how he was unaffected by the heat of his own attacks gave Syn Shenron the idea of possessing Nuova Shenron's body (an ability he had gained from Naturon Shenron) so as to protect himself. Despite Nuova's sacrifice, Syn used him to survive and when the blast dissipated, reabsorbed the Four Star Dragon Ball. Powers Like many of the other Shadow Dragons, Nuova has power over an element, in his case fire. Like most of the other characters in Dragon Ball, he can use energy blasts though he mainly uses fire based attacks. It is unknown if he uses his wings to fly or if he does this by manipulating energy, like the other characters. Nuova can also shed his outer skin to enter in a much stronger form. In this form, all of this fire-based attacks, as well as his strength and speed, are increased dramatically. Trivia *There are a number of theories behind what made Nuova Shenron have honor and morals, something that is unique amongst the Shadow Dragons. One idea is the wish that created him. Since it was a selfish wish, it would've produced very little negative energy, unlike the other wishes, which had good intentions and resulted in more. Another reason may be the Dragon Ball that he possesses. The Four Star Dragon Ball is most commonly know to belong to Goku and his Grandpa Gohan. Another theory is it is because of the element Nuova represents, fire, which is sometimes seen a symbol of nobility and a number of protagonists use it in other media. *His name is a play on the word, "nova". Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Dragons Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Deities Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Protective Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti Heroes